


I Told You I'd Cry

by xkailajayx



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkailajayx/pseuds/xkailajayx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey told her he had six weeks to live.<br/>Jessica told him he wasn't allowed to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You I'd Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic inspired by my friend writing a prompted drabble about Harvey telling Jessica he had cancer.

She stays strong when he’s in the hospital. Bringing cases to his bedside when he’s too weak to come to work. Taking his words to the courts and winning with his loopholes. She stands in the hall with the doctors, asking if there’s anything that can be done. Any experimental treatments. Anything a little extra money could do. She’d bankrupt the firm to keep him alive.

She stays strong when Scottie rocks up, three weeks after he told her. She stands outside the glass room and sees her crying. Jessica’s never seen the woman cry before. She leaves with her husband after an hour and doesn’t come back until the funeral.

Donna’s there as much as Jessica is. The older woman watches the secretary carefully. She doesn’t cry until she leaves the room, one night, a week before the end. Harvey is barely concious and Donna couldn’t bear it. Jessica held her, sat on the plastic chairs in the corridor. 

She stays strong when he dies. When she’s holding his hand and he looks at her, clear and bright and like a miracle was about to happen but it didn’t, it couldn’t, and he closes his eyes and his hand goes cold. Six weeks exactly and he’s doing what she told him he couldn’t do. She stays strong and quietly says goodbye.

She stays strong at his funeral. She throws the first fistful of dirt at his coffin and backs slowly away, watching the other mourners surround the grave. There are more here than she thinks Harvey would have expected. Louis is here, standing away from the others and looking lost. He’s empty handed and without words and Jessica just nods at him. He nods back. 

She stays strong on his birthday. She sits in her apartment and drinks to the memory of her best closer. She stays strong at Thanksgiving, when his family invite her to stay. She stays strong on the first anniversary of his passing.

She broke the day Mike Ross made senior partner. She sat at her desk in her office that night and sobbed until the sun came up because he should have been there, dammit. He should have been there.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say thank you so much for the reception this fic has had! I'm almost certainly going to be writing more Suits fic in the future, so keep your eyes peeled! Thanks again!


End file.
